


✎ TOKYO SKIES   . ❜

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is so done, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bokuto is a owl, Bokuto wants hugs, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Komori Motoya, Female Shibayama Yuuki, Female Yaku Morisuke, Haiba in a hopeless crush, Hinakomo are siblings, Hinata and Komori are sunshine and Flowers, Itachiyama is so done, Komori is a supportive sister, Komori the queen of pranks, Kuguri is ready to kill somebody, Kuguri wants to sleep by shibayama's side, Kuroo is lovestruck, Lev can't shut up, Natsu is not born, Sakusa is Whipped, Sakusa will END you if you touch Hinata, Shibainu best buds, Their parents died way before, They prank people, Tokyo volleyball dorks, Volleyball Dorks in Love, and with a mix of hinata, this is a mess, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ✎  .  ❜    The streets were filled with noises of people walking, chatting, and even filled with their breathing. Tokyo looked more lively in the night than it did in the morning, filled with colorful lights that showed off Japanese signs for their shops. The light Pop music busting off in shops made everything even more lively.This was Tokyo, and it was under it's skies it all  began.    ❛
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Shibayama Yuuki, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Inuoka Sou & Shibayama Yuuki, Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. ‑ˏˋ ONE

“Come on, take my hand.” The woman who had auburn hair told the small ginger, who his behind another young woman.

“Come on Shou, take her hand.” She told her softly, nudging the girl lightly with her hand. The look in her eyes were soft to others, but Hinata knew the look.

The orphanage lady didn't like anyone in the orphanage. She always mumbled to herself in anger that she would've become a model if she put her efforts into modeling.

The look she gave the children spoke volumes like, ‘get away’,‘don't touch me’,‘why don't you just leave already?’ thing like that.

Her wavelengths were driving themselves crazy in anger, as the lady was too emotionally damaged too. Hinata looked at the lady with auburn hair who was still holding out her hand. The lady's eyes were soft. They were filled with love and hope that Hinata has never seen anybody direct to her before. It felt, _happy._

“Go on, shou.” There was a underlying venom in the lady's voice that made Hinata shiver with fear. The last beating she got is still stinging on her shoulder, but Hinata brushed it off and took light steps towards the female in front of her.

The sunlight seeped in through the hazy window, and the sunlight which fell on the lady looked like a halo around her head.

Maybe she is a angel, a angel who came here to save the ginger from all the hate in this world. The angel who'll shover the ginger with affection she's never had before. The angel who will be her mother from today.

Hinata slowly reached out her hand, taking the female's and giving her a small smile.

The lady's face was brimming with happiness as tears threatened to fall from her cheeks. She tried to blink those away, but to no avail. Hinata reached her other hand over to the woman's cheeks and wiped her tears, the lady staring wide eyed at the ginger as she did so.

Hinata retracted her hand very fast and put it on her back mumbling an apology for the sudden contact. She expected the woman to glare at her angrily, but what she did was surprising to her instead.

She smiled at her, eyes filled with love and giving her hand a light squeeze, she said, 

"Welcome to the family."

Hinata never felt so loved before.


	2. ‑ˏˋ TWO

"Shouyou! Wake up!" The ginger opened her eyes slowly, looking at the auburn haired female who was pouting and looking at the ginger.

"Oh, Motoya... What's up?" She asked, slowly sitting up on her bed and rubbing her eyes.

"You have graduation today! Don't you have any responsibility as a third year middle schooler!?" Motoya's forehead grew a tick mark, and the ginger only stood up and went to brush her teeth.

"Hmm." She mumbled, walking out of the room without sparing another look at her sister.

The said female smiled, sighing and going out to eat breakfast.

‘Aish, this kid.’ She thought, a fond smile on her face as her steps on the stairs thundered downstairs. 

“Morning mom.” Motoya greeted the other Auburn haired woman, who was setting breakfast on the table. Motoya helped her with it, earning a pat on the head when she finished.

“Is shou awake? ” She asked, earning a nod form the other girl. It was always like this. Motoya would always be the one to wake her little sister up, cause if her mother does that, she'll just stand near the couch and take pictures of her sleeping face.

“So, where do you think shouyou will choose for High school?” Her mother asked, sitting across from the young burnette.

“Itachiyama.” She replied in a, ‘duh, what else?’ tone, earning a small laugh from the elder woman. She wondered how the girl was so sure of it though.

“If she chooses some other?” The elder asked, eyes moved from the eating girl in front of to a photo that hanged in the wall.

It was odd to keep a photo in the kitchen, but the Komori family shrugged it off. 

In that picture, a small Shouyou, Motoya, and the woman herself were standing at the back of their garden, planting flowers and broad smiles on all their places. The photo was taken unknown to them by Motoya's cousin, but they framed it because it looked good.

“It's fine. She can wherever she wants to.” Hearing the very supportive words of the elder sister, Mother(let's call her that) sighed, a smirk replacing the once fond smile on her face.

“Are you scared she will choose another school~?” The mother teased, making the younger's face going red in embarrassment.

They debated for a while, until the one they were talking about joined them for breakfast.

“Shibayama!” Hinata waved to the black haired female, who jumped with the sudden call of her name. She turned around, stopping in her tracks to let the ginger catch up. And knowing her, she caught up in seconds.

“Good morning, Hinata.” The girl softly greeted, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. Hinata beamed, catching the girl's hand and holding it for a second.

Shibayama felt somewhat nervous as Hinata held her hand, but shrugged it off after Hinata let go of it and smiled at the ravenette. 

“What's today's schedule?” Hinata asked, hands behind her head and started walking ahead with the other.

“A farewell meeting in the class first, then the ceremony in the hall, and we can go home.” Shibayama stirmes through her notepad pages as she searched for info on the schedule, eyes stopped frozen as they fell on certain words.

Hinata peeked into the little notepad, her eyes glint with a tease.

“Ooh~ ‘Confess to Kuguri huh.” The said ravenette flushed red as Hinata uttered those words, and closed the notepad as fast as she could before she digs up anything else.

“Always knew you liked that guy. Go for it!” Hinata gave the girl a thumbs up, tongue slipped out and a wink on it's way.

Shibayama sweat dropped with a smile, and her face literally screamed ‘Do you think it's that easy?’. 

“Okay, I get it. It's not that easy, but, you have to confess at some point.” Hinata pointed out, hands waving in air as she explained it. But, hearing no response whatsoever from the ravenette, Hinata stopped and looked at the girl, whose face was just plain.

It was plain, changed into a face that was controlling herself not to laugh, but then just giggled it all off.

Hinata joined in, putting an arm around the girl as she did so.

The both walked in with laughter surrounding them, and stares from others as the girls were just too cute.

“This is rreeeeeaaalllyyy boring me out.” Hinata whined, hands crossed and head tilted on the chair, looking at the ceiling.

The ceiling seemed more interesting than the speech their so called principal was giving, and Hinata chose to stare at it instead.

“Well, It'll be over in just a few more minutes.” Shibayama reassured the ginger, who let out a tired sigh and looked back at their principal.

She would honestly prefer a whole lecture in English than hear this guy speak.

“And now, I'll call in the student's names. Please come and collect your certificates.” The principal informed, starting to call the students names. Hinata let out a noise of relief, then, stood up, walking up to the front to stand in order as the teachers ordered the students.

She honestly didn't know what to do after this. She could just go to Itachiyama like her sister did, but she didn't know if she would make the cut to go to that school.

Her sister was a freaking genius, she would get into any school she wanted, whereas, Hinata had a weak, okay, very weak spot in English. That one subject was what haunted her whole being. So much for staying for a year in US shou.

And as Hinata got her certificates and went out to see a glimpse of her mom, what she saw was a girl and kuguri standing out instead.

And as Hinata was about to call out for him, the girl gave him a letter.

A love letter to be exact.

“Hinata, Your mom is inside...” Shibayama came out to call for the ginger, but she didn't expect to see Kuguri receive a love letter.

Even though the guy was the ace of the team, he hardly stood out even with his tall height and hair color like sunshine. The guy hardly received love letters, so this was kinda new. Shibayama pulled Hinata in, tears threatening to spill but didn't.

“Shibayama..!” Hinata tried to squirm out of her strong hold on her collar, but couldn't and let her drag her along.

The ravenette dropped Hinata in front of her mother, earning a hair ruffle from the elder woman. 

Shibayama bowed and retreated to her own family, parents proud and happy about her graduation. Even though she was happy, she couldn't hide the sadness in her heart.

So she let it all out, in a lie of her going to miss all her friends. She cries into her mother, the woman patting her back and the man staring at her with sympathy.

She cried, until there were no tears left. Her blurry vision turned quite good, and as she walked to leave the school with her parents, her eyes caught kuguri staring at the letter with his usual impression.

It hurt seeing that letter in his hands.

So she chose not to see it.

Meanwhile, Hinata was looking at the way Shibayama went with worry, eyes narrowed and a frown on her face. The elder burnette was not dense as her daughter, she knew something was wrong.

Not wanting to pry, she put on a happy mask that all the parents there did.

**Author's Note:**

> ✎ . ❛ Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
